Wolf
by Kindred01
Summary: Sirius and Remus are both werewolves and both looking for a mate each SB/DM RL/HP


Remus Lupin as we know is a werewolf and, in his 6th year at Hogwarts, although he didn't mean to he bit Sirius Black his best friend. It was in one of those full moon nights and Sirius didn't turn into t his dog form early enough and ended up face to face with the bad side of awerewolf. This effectively turned him into a werewolf as well. Now some many years later the two were living together, never mind the fact they both alpha, and normally would want to kill each other but being friends for years helped them out.

Remus came home after long day at work, dropped his things on the floor and kicked off his shoes and was headed for the kitchen when he heard cries and the smell of three people; One was Sirius and the others were Harry and the Malfoy boy. As he was walking up the stairs, the sounds of cries grew louder and the smell of arousal hit him! What is that Mutt up to? He thought as he walked towards Sirius' room. The door was ajar and he pushed it open further.

His jaw dropped and his pupils widened, almost covering his amber eyes. His best friend sat in the middle of the bed, his dark red shirt open, he grinned as he saw Lupin walk in. On either side of Sirius were two completely naked boys. Both were moaning and moving themselves up and down on what, he can only guess, were Sirius' fingers.

Lupin's eyes fixed themselves immedialey on the being he wanted most,Harry Potter. he was beautiful, his face flushed, his messy jet black hair stuck to his face and a shine of sweat coated his naked body. Licking his lips, he saw that he had a erection that was standing tall and proud.

"Moony you old bugger, what's been keeping you?" Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" he asked horsely. The smile on his friend's face was wicked.

"Well, Harry brought Draco here to stay after his old man disowned him - for being our Harry's friend and being gay. So, well, we were talking about what we like and who we like. We found out four things: One, I like the quiet the blonde on my left here," (leaning over, the older man and ran his tongue up Draco's neck to his ear making the blonde moan) "Two, he likes me because I am everything that isn't his father, a good thing too and three, I know you love my godson."

"Padfoot!" Remus cried out, leaving his friend smirking.

"And finely four, I know he loves you. So why don't you come over here and take your soon to be mate and fuck him before he cums on my fingers alone!"

Remus was in shock. He bit his lip again as he looked at his bright green-eyed Harry, writhing on Sirus' fingers. "Remmy p…please." he begged. "Remmy I need you, now!"

"You see Moony, he you wants you. Now hurry up. I have this blond to take care of."

Not listening at all, he peeled off his shirt and moved to the moaning mess of a Harry. He gathered the boy into his arms and pulling him away from Sirius' hands with a growl.

"Please take me," Harry whined. Looking at the glassy look in the boy's eyes, the wolf took Harry's lips and they shared a kiss that turned hot and feverish. The dusty blonde werewolf took his trousers off and pushed his own throbbing erection into Harry's back end. "REMUS!" Harry screamed, arching his back almost off the bed as the wolf started fucking him into the bed.

Sirius watched with a evil smile as he turned to his own prize. Pulling his fingers out of Draco's arse he smiled at the whimper that came from the blonde, "Still sure you want to be bugged by an old mutt like me" The older man teased the blue eyed teen.

"No, I let you finger me for thirty god damn minutes to still remain hard…OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO BUGGER ME!" Draco cried out as he bent over, his face turned to the side so he was facing Harry's pleasure-filled face. "Make me scream, please!"

"Oh I will." Sirius said, pulling his trousers open and letting his member pop out. As he got close he rested his hand on the blonde's hips and pushed in with same gentleness as a bull in a china shop.

"ARRRRRRH!" Draco screamed fisting the sheets.

The two werewolves pumped their strong hips into boy's bodys. Thrust in and out at a fast rate and making them scream. Harry was the first to push his lips against Draco's, while the two were being fucked. Draco moved one arm to Harry's black mop of hair and tighten his fingers in a firm grip.

"I think they are enjoying themselves," Sirius panted.

"You think?" Remus growled as he lowered his head and licked and sucked on Harry's neck. His hand started pumping the teen to completion.

"UMMMMMM REMUS!" Harry cried out as the wolf bit down on his neck, claiming him. Sirius smiled and pulling Draco up, started to pump his dick, while he pounded him even harder. Draco whimpered and squirmed. Harry and Remus had both come and now lay lazily kissing each other while they watched.

"OH GODS!" Draco cried out as he came. Sirius also bit down on his neck as he came, splashing Draco's tender insides.

"That was fun," Sirius smiled as he picked up the blonde and let him rest himself on his chest. Remus had pulled Harry against his chest and was holding him close.

"Damn mutt, you know that they now belong to us…right?"

"Of course I know that! That's why I did it. Got have someone else than your sweet arse, don't I?"

"What, my arse not good enough anymore?" the wolf joked as he kissed the top of Harry's head. He, in turn, nuzzled into Remus chest with a whimper.

"Your arse is always enough but you could feel it, didn't you? The pull, the smell? We need them as much as they need us." Remus rolled his eyes as he watched his friend tuck his boy under the covers; Remus did the same with Harry and climbed in with them.

"I am aware they need us but having them this way was not what I was planning," he smiled as he kissed his older mate's shoulder. The other older man slipped into the bed and leant over, kissing Remus on lips and then Harry, on the forehead, before kissing his own mate on his bite mark. Then he nestled down and hid his head in the blonde locks.


End file.
